


Rewards

by kamadu



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M, Paddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamadu/pseuds/kamadu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay is rewarded for his control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the CPSG mailing list back in the 90s sometime.
> 
>  
> 
> Well, I can't believe I actually wrote this, but I was trying to cheer up a friend, who has now forced me to post this. Major thanks go to Cathy, for the superquick beta. Any remaining mistakes are mine, all mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own them. I'm just taking them out for a little, , exercise, and I'll return them to Paramount when I'm done.
> 
> oh, I almost forgot, it's kinda a b/d story, so if this idea squicks you, you probably want to go elsewhere.

* * *

 

Tom stood in the doorway to his quarters, mouth open, shocked into immobility.  Chakotay had outdone himself this time.  The cabin was awash in a light red glow that just illuminated the way to the bedroom and the man laid out on the bed there.

Chakotay was naked, his body glistening in the red light, from the oil he'd worked into his skin.  He had all of his favorite toys laid out next to him.  He beckoned Tom to enter the room and take his pick of the accessories.

Tom was finally shocked out of his stupor by his lover's voice, and quickly made his way to the bed, stripping his clothes off along the way. He eyed Chakotay's toy selection, taking note of the blindfold, gags, and ties.  Hm...not quite what he was in the mood for today.

Ah, now this was more like it...so nice...so hard...and so soft...the shape was perfect for what he had in mind.

Tom picked up the paddle, and watched Chakotay's eyes darken at his choice.  "Turn over" Tom ordered, waiting patiently for his lover to comply.

When Chakotay was situated on his stomach, Tom began to slowly rub the soft, furred side of the paddle on his lover's feet.  Chakotay knew the rules of this game.  He was not supposed to react, either with words or movements to Tom's torment.  This was made even harder by Tom's refusal to bind and gag him.

The paddle slowly worked its way up his legs, both tickling and arousing Chakotay.  He fought his body's natural response to shiver at the sensation.  Tom moved up Chakotay's ass, treating both cheeks to the gliding caress of the paddle, before moving on to stroke every inch of his back.

"On your back," came the next order, and Chakotay moved quickly to comply.

The paddle began its journey at his feet again, tickling the sensitive tops of his feet.  Tom made his way slowly up Chakotay's body, trying to coax a response from him, but happy when none was forthcoming. He was looking forward to rewarding his lover for his restraint.

Tom bypassed Chakotay's erection, preferring to leave the greatest challenge for the end.  He moved on to his stomach, proud when no movement resulted from his lover.  Other than his feet, Chakotay's stomach was the most sensitive part of his body. The paddle quickly swirled its way up his chest, rubbing lightly over his nipples.  Tom smiled as he watched them harden into little points.  This unconscious movement was the only one his lover was allowed during this game.

Now for the greatest test of his lover's control.  Tom moved back down to Chakotay's hips, then ordered "Spread your legs".

The paddle began its final journey at the base of Chakotay's balls, first lightly stroking, then rubbing harder. Tom moved on to his final target, beginning at the bottom of his lover's shaft, rubbing up one side, then down another, avoiding the head.  He was saving that for the end.

When no movement or sound resulted from these ministrations, Tom zeroed in on the last untouched area of his lover's body, lightly stroking the furred paddle over the head of his shaft.  His lover's control was in fine form today, as no part of his body reacted to this torture.

"You've been so good, lover.   It's time for your reward.  Turn over again."

Chakotay flipped over onto his stomach again, body clenching with anticipation.  Movement and sound were no longer discouraged. That was part of his reward for his earlier control.

Chakotay howled at the first crack of the paddle on his ass.  Even though he'd been prepared for it, it had been awhile since he'd been able to get Tom to reward him this way, and he'd forgotten how good and bad the pain actually felt.

Tom continued his swats to Chakotay's ass, the hard side of the paddle making nice cracking sounds each time it struck his lover's now rosy flesh. The skin from the tops of his thighs to the top of his cheeks was turning a nice cherry red.  Chakotay's howls had tapered off into whimpers and groans, with the occasional howl for a particularly hard blow. Tom finally stopped when he achieved the perfect red color he had been looking for, his lover groaning his disappointment at the end of the paddling.

The groans turned into deep moans, as Tom's hands began massaging oil into his lover's fiery cheeks.  Once a light coating of oil had been applied, he started tracing patterns on Chakotay's ass, searching for the spots that brought the greatest reactions.  Chakotay was shifting on the bed, trying to get Tom's hands to touch the one spot he'd been avoiding, groaning with pleasure every time Tom hit one of the more painful areas. Finally, Tom ran one finger up and down the cleft of Chakotay's ass, brushing over the small pucker with each stroke.  Chakotay groaned with each pass, trying to arch his hips and encourage the finger to penetrate him.

Tom paused a moment to add more oil to his fingers, then began his stroking again, this time pressing inward with each pass over his lover's entrance. Chakotay's hips were now thrusting back, but Tom's finger refused the deeper penetration Chakotay craved.  "Tom, please...I need you."

That was the signal Tom had been waiting for.  A brief pause for more oil and the teasing ended, as the finger suddenly plunged inside Chakotay's body.  It was quickly joined by a second finger, as Chakotay started thrusting back into Tom's hand, trying to force the fingers as deep as he could.

The fingers suddenly popped out of Chakotay's body, then before he had time to do more than moan his disappointment, three fingers, now coated with more oil, quickly forced their way back in.  "Are you ready now, lover? You're so tight, maybe I should try one more before we go for the real thing."

"No, please, I'm ready now."  Chakotay was whimpering with need, almost sobbing in his desperation to get his lover to enter him.  Tom decided he had teased his lover enough, and quickly withdrew his fingers.  He coated his erection with a light layer of oil, then placed it at the entrance to his lover's body. "Here I come, lover.  Hold on tight."

He drove inside Chakotay with one hard lunge, barely pausing before starting a pounding rhythm.  Chakotay's groans turned into grunts with each hard thrust into his body.  He was thrusting himself back to meet each push into him, slamming himself against Tom's straining body.  Every time their bodies met, the pain reawakened in Chakotay's well-paddled ass, causing the grunts to escalate into howls at the combination pain/pleasure he was feeling.

Tom could feel himself fast approaching his peak, so he intensified his thrusts into Chakotay's body, going for shallow, hard strokes instead of his previous long, deep lunges.  He reached around and began stroking his lover's weeping shaft, wanting him to reach his climax first.

Chakotay couldn't hold back from the dual stimulation he was receiving, bucking and spasming his climax after just a few strokes of Tom's talented hand.  He collapsed onto the bed with a deep sigh, Tom's weight on his back only a slight distraction from the final throes of his pleasure.

Tom waited until Chakotay was still and quiet, then started up his fast, shallow thrusts driving himself quickly to his own peak.  He collapsed against his lover's body, finally moving when Chakotay began squirming from Tom's weight on his sensitive behind.

Tom withdrew from his lover's body, then moved to get some ointment to take the sting away from the bright red cheeks.  He didn't plan to regenerate them, as the residual pain was one of the parts Chakotay liked best, making him remember for days who he belonged to.

When Tom was finished, he rolled Chakotay to his side, then spooned up behind him.  Leaning over, he kissed his lover, whispering a quiet "Good Night, mine."

Chakotay snuggled deeper into Tom's arms.  "Thank you for tonight.  Love you." He turned his head to place a kiss to Tom's shoulder, then they both drifted off to sleep, content in their love.

Finis


End file.
